


Many many ways the hero's identities could be exposed to each other

by fancyowl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Child Abuse, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyowl/pseuds/fancyowl
Summary: From LadyNoir and Crimson Bug to Chat Noir to Ladybug these are chapters on our favorite hero's finding out who the other is. From funny ways to sad ways to confusing to angry. Some will be really bad and I've not thought it through properly and overs might be good.The first one in my opinion is quite bad and it has mentions of child abuse so read at your on will.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Many many ways the hero's identities could be exposed to each other

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna use this note to describe this chapter.
> 
> The time Marinette forgot to cover up the red mark and cut on her cheek for school.
> 
> It had started when she had gotten cought up in an akuma attack. That was the day her father hit her for the first time. But her father liked the power he felt when his child looked at him with such fear in her eyes that he couldn't help but do it again.
> 
> LadyNoir had ran out to blow off some steam when she had been hit not planning on running into Crimson bug. Buy she did 'cause that's just her luck.
> 
> And than, she's kept on coming on patrols or akuma attacks with new marks and bruises. One day she showed up with a particularly nasty mark and cut on her cheek and that was when he found out who she is.

“I thought I made myself very clear that you, my daughter, were to stay at home, while I had to go to a business meeting out of Paris. Now imagine how disappointed and angry I felt when I saw on the news that you were caught up in an akuma attack because you were too irresponsible that you decided that you were going to disobey me and ‘hang out’ with your friends. And then I had to watch you as the akuma threw you across Paris, and probably broke your arm, from the looks of it, and was only okay because Crimson Bug and Lady Noire managed to defeat it.” Marinette's father, Gabriel Dupain-Cheng’s voice boomed across the hallway as he grew angrier and angrier the more he shouted. Marinette tried to shrink away from her father but eventually her back was pressed right up against the wall and all she could do was silently plead that she not show any fear as she began to speak.

“Father, I did not disobey you to hang out with my friends during an akuma attack. I did it to protect them, and I would do it again and again no matter what you say.” Bad mistake, abort mission, she thought to herself, because in two quick large strides her father’s face was mere inches away from hers.

“You do not, and I repeat you do not speak to me like that ever again. I did not raise you to be such a spoiled little brat,” and with that he raised his left hand and struck Marinette's right cheek. He struck her with such force that the momentum of the slap caused her to fall on her side and bang her elbow painfully on the hard, cold tiled floor. “Now get out of my sight before I do something I’ll regret!” Tears pooled in her eyes as she slowly picked herself off the floor and ran out of the hallway and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and slumped to the ground before finally letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks. 

“Kitten.” Plagg said in that extremely rare voice, full of concern and no sarcasm in sight. “I know what he just did was wrong but you need to calm down right now. We can’t risk you getting akumatized.”

“You’re right Plagg. I know that, it's just so frustrating.” As if to prove a point she made a feline growl at the back of her throat. “Why is it that I do everything right; I make that perfect fake smile, make people think I’m alright, tell everyone I’m fine, sit perfectly still for the stupid modling careere my father insits on me doing, practse over and over again on the piano, even if I can’t improve anymore, I practise my chinese everytime before going to bed even if I don’t have another lesson until the next two days, and I make sure to make an appointment before even saying hi to him, and yet he still doesn’t praise me. He doesn’t tell me the three desperate words I want to hear him say, you know, the three words that I always tell him but all he does is give me that same cold look he gives me when he’s criticising me. I just want to hear him say “I love you.” Is that so much to ask of him, Plagg?”

“No, kitten, it’s not too much to ask for.” Plagg said, voice laced with anger, but she knew it wasn’t based at her but at her father. He quickly floated up to her right cheek and nuzzled it lightly, before wiping away her tears. “Come on now, let's go out, I’ll even let you transforme for a while and blow off some steam if you like.” She let out a watery giggle before kissing Plagg in between his ears.

“Thank you Plagg. That would be really great.” He gave a quick sheepish smile before quickly being sucked into her ring as she muttered her transformation phrase.

In a matter of seconds Lady Noir was found jumping from rooftop to rooftop. 

***

In 45 minutes Lady Noire was resting on the highest platforme of the Eiffel Tower, trying to forget the reason why she was even out there in the first place. It wasn’t the time or day that either she or Crimson Bug had patrol, so she was surprised when she heard the thump of Crimson Bud landing next to her.

“Hey Bugaboy. What brings you here on this purrr-fect evening?”

“I could ask you the same thing kitty. I heard some people talking about seeing you running on the roofs like an akuma was after you.” Forgetting momentarily about the red hand imprint on her cheek she looked at Bug in confusion. Had I been running that fast, it felt like I was walking at a snail's pace she thought to herself before catching a glimpse of her partner's face, the look in his eyes looked like he wanted to kill someone. He slowly lifted his left hand, as if he were to touch her cheek but instinctively she flinched backwards, memories flashing across her thoughts. He quickly put his arm back down looking momentarily hurt before anger was replaced once again. "Who did that to you, Noir?"

"It doesn't matter, Bug." She said giggling nervously trying to brush it off as a joke.

"It does matter. Someone hit you, and you're out here probably trying to get away from the person that caused that.” He was angry, she could tell, and the side of her that didn’t have much confidence told her that it was all her fault that he was angry. It was her fault that she had let her father hit her after all. So wouldn't that make it my fault? She asked herself. Probably. She answered herself.

"It was my father." She blurted out and instantly covered her mouth as if that would push the words back in and make him forget what she had just said. She looked up at him and instantly looked at the floor of the platform. His face screamed 'murder' and she wished she could just disappear.

"It doesn't matter, Bug." She tried to convince him after a minute of silence. "It was the first time he's done it and I could tell he regretted it." 'Lies, always telling lies. You know he didn't regret it.' That same voice told her. "He won't do it again, I promise, Bug." 'More lies, it might have been the first time but you know it won't be the last.'

"If he touches you again, I'm going to kill him." Crimson Bug stated, fire burning in his eyes. She felt tears pool in her eyes again. She rarely ever had someone care for her so much they were willing to kill the person that hurt her. The only other person/kwami to show so much love and kindness to her was Plagg.

"Thanks, Bug. But you know you won't be able to kill him since you kinda need to know who he is and that would lead you to finding out my identity." A small part of her told her that if she really wanted to she could get Plagg to cataclysm him, but she quickly shook that thought out of her head. "Anyway, I need to get back home. Can't make father angrier than already. C'ya bugaboy." And before Crimson Bug could say anything else she was vaulting across rooftops to her house.  
***

But from that day on her father began hitting/kicking her every second of the day if she did something wrong, from coming home a minute late to talking when she was not meant to, and she would come to patrol every time with new injuries. Whether or not it was hidden behind the suit or clear as day on her face, her partner would always tell when she had been injured by her father. At first she had tried to use concealer on the obvious marks but her partner always knew when she used it or not. And almost every time he saw her he would ask who her father was and would say: “Identities be damned” but still she kept her lips closed.

She thought that it would just stay minoure but she was about to find out just how wrong she was to think that.

It had started out like a normal day. Being shouted at by her father and having her right arm grabbed so tight that it left a purple bruise behind, running up the stairs, trying to contain her tears and putting even more concealer on to hide the newest injury and than running out of the door as fast as she could to get away from her father as fast as she could, jumping into her limo, nodding to the gorilla and finally walking into her classroom. But that was where everything went even further down hill. Everyone shouted at her asking her how could you. Or, Do you even care about the people you hurt and finally, we all knew you were a spoiled rich kid, but we wanted to give you the benefit of a doubt, but now we no longer want to be your friend, so stay away from us girl. You only ruin things for other people. That last statement was from her “best friend” She knew instantly that Lila had fulfilled her promise to get rid of all her friends, well almost all of them. She still had Adrian, but she was pushing him away from her not wanting Lila to target him once she finds out that he knows she’s lying. 

So for the rest of the day she sat in the back of the class getting shouted at by her classmates. And to top it off a stupid akuma decided to show up at the end of class. She was definitely getting kicked by her father for that since that meant she was going to be super late. “Things couldn’t get any worse,” She thought. 

*****

So when she thought things couldn’t get any worse she was wrong.

This akuma had a thing for sharp objects. Specifically swords. Crimson Bug and LadyNoir had been fighting the akuma for over an hour and she was getting tired already. She had just used her cataclysm on saving a 5 year old from nearly getting stabbed. She had watched as the sword turned to ash the second her hand touched the sword and heard the girl scream in fear before rushing over to LadyNoir to hug her, thank her and cry into her shoulder as she promptly picked the girl up and rushed her to her family who were crying with relief as they saw LadyNoir carrying the crying girl. 

As soon as she got back to the fight she didn’t think, she just acted. She jumped in front of Crimson Bug and felt a sword stab her back and come right threw her and just under her collarbone. She didn't scream, let out a cry of pain or even cry, but she could hear her partner scream her name as she fell to the ground. “Hold on kitty.” Crimson bug cried as he gently lifted his partner up and carried her away from the fight. “What were you thinking?!?” He screamed to his partner after losing the reporters and carrying her to the school where it was supposedly secluded.

“I… I couldn’t… find… a reason… to live today.” She could feel the tears roll down her cheeks. “I… I’ll try to… find… a reason… to live… tomorrow.” She promised her partner as her vision blurred.

“I can’t fight without you Noir.” He stated, tears rushing down his face. "I need you Kitty." Bug cried out as he felt his tears run even faster down his cheeks. "I can't lose you." He whispered so quietly that if she didn't have any cat senses she wouldn't have heard her partner.

She smiled up at her partner hoping to reassure him. "Oh bug… you won't lose me… You… feed me on patrols. You know… that you… shouldn't feed a stray. They'll… never leave… you. And besides… you're the only… one that matters, not… me. In… fact, if I were… to die now, no one would care."

"Don't you ever say that. You matter just as much to me." Bug said, voice full of anger. But before he could say anything else LadyNoirs ring beeped for the fourth time. "I don't want to leave you." 

"You… have to Bug. If not … for the fact… that you'd … know me but … you'd defin… itely know… my father … and I can't be dealing… with trying… to find a good… alibi for the police… as to where… you were… Not to me… ntion that… would be… lying… to them." Her voice was getting weaker and weaker the more she spoke and she knew that that wasn’t good. He was about to protest but then they both heard a shrill scream in the distance. Screaming for Crimson Bug, Noir noticed. That's because you don't matter. Never have and never will. The voice once again spoke up. "Go bug…. Please." Not wanting to argue with Noir, Bug gave one quick sharp nod in LadyNoirs direction before zipping away.

Just two seconds later the familiar green light engulfed her in the familiar warmth and energy. Before pain shot through her wound, but she would not scream. "Kid, you can't stay here. If someone snaps a picture of you in the same spot as Bug had put you and he looks on either the news or the "bug blog" then he'll know who you are." Plagg said. He was once again concerned for his chosen, but right now he had to make sure her identity remained hidden. 

She would have nodded were it not for the massive pain coming from just below her neck. Slowly getting up and making sure to not make any sudden movements she leant against the school’s walls and began walking away from the entrance and closer to where she knew was the only place that was safe. She knew she wouldn’t make it to Master Fu’s place but she had to go in that direction. He was the only other person other than Crimson Bug that believed and trusted in her. 

She didn’t make it very far. Only about 600 yards from the school before collapsing onto the hard concrete floor. She noticed that her torso was soaking wet and wished it was due to sweat but she knew that it was caused by her blood pouring out of her wound. She was glad that she was wearing something wight so the blood was more noticeable so no one would be able to tell where her wound was. 

The last thing she remembered was a reporter running up to her, Plagg hiding in her hair and then a snapping sound of a camera. She was so gonna be getting in trouble with her father. Mustering up every ounce of energy she had left she said in one quick sentence: “So I’m dying from a stab wound and the only thing you can think to do is snap a picture of me, great, just purrfect, is this what you guys do to get extra money and stuff.” Her voice was dripping with anger but she didn’t care. She could hear the tell tale sound of boot’s shuffling awkwardly but that didn’t stop the reportar from taking one last picture. That was the last thing she remembered before darkness enveloped her like a welcoming embrace. Like a mother hugging a scared child whilst lightning and thunder is going off in the distance, it felt so safe that she couldn’t help but hug it back. 

When she awoke hundreds of reporters were surrounding her but she didn’t care. Pushing them away from her she ran as fast as she could. It was probably odd seeing someone who was just stabbed running like there was an akuma after her but she didn’t care. She had to get away from the reporters then transform into LadyNoir and reassure Crimson bug that she was fine and finally get back home.

Finding a shopping center full of people she dashed forward and into the place instantly losing the reporters. She ran into a restroom and into a stall, thankful that the only other person in the toilets was already in a stall and couldn't see her. She fed Plagg some camembert and transformed. She heard the other person in the restroom scream and apologized and reassured her that she was most definitely not an akuma, she climbed out of a window and ran back to the school seeing Bug looking around the area with fear clear in his eyes she instantly ran forwards crying out his name. The next thing she knew was Crimson Bug tackling her to the ground in a fierce embrace. “What were you thinking? Leaving this area. I thought someone had kidnapped you!” His voice was growing higher and higher with worry.

“Aww. Come on Bug, you know I could defend myself in a cat fight. Even in my condition I still have the sharpest claws.” She said laughing at her own pun.

“You need to be more careful with your life, Kitty. I need you, Paris needs you. It doesn’t matter what you think because I think you’re the most important person on this planet.” He said, voice stern but the concern was evident.

“To you it does. You should see who I really am and then you’d understand that I’m not important at all.” You got that right. The world would be a much better place if you disappear. The voice said again. She hated how much that voice sounded just like her and deep down she knew that that voice was her own insecurities. “Anyway, before you go all sappy on me I really need to go.” Before Crimson Bug could say anything else she was already running away.

***

When she entered the mansion she knew that she was going to take another beating from her father.

At the top of the stairs was her father, standing as still as a statue with an even stonier expression. 

“So not only are you about 2 hours late but you were also caught up in the akuma attack and stabbed and then shortly after that, died.” His expression was as bleak and dull as ever as he practically glided down the stairs. 

She heard the sound before pain washed over her cheek and then she saw the sliver of silver before pain once again washed over her cheek. But after she registered the pain something wet and slick trickled down her cheek. “I never want to see you caught up in an akuma attack again. If I do you will not be going back to school ever again. Now get out of my site.” And she ran. She ran so fast that it felt like her lungs and heart were going to explode. She exploded into her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Horror washed over her like a cold bucket of water being tipped over her head. There on her cheek was a cut about 2cm long but so deep that if it were any deeper it would probably have gone right through her cheek and into her mouth and would probably need stitches. Tears ran down her cheeks and into her cut. It was painful at first but she got used to the pain after a minute or two. 

Running out of the bathroom she called upon her transformation and ran. She ran until her legs couldn’t carry her, cried until she had used up all her tears, screamed in pain and anguish until her throat was raw and painful. Only then did she finally collapse onto a random roof and get out her baton to call for Crimson bug.

It went straight to voicemail so obviously he wasn’t transformed.

“Hey Bug. I really need you right now. Today’s not been that paw-some of a day. And I think I could use a furrrend right meow. So please, once you get this message can you please meet up with me. I don’t really know where I am so you’re gonna have to use the tracking part of your Yo-yo. Anyway, I hope to see you soon, Good bye.” After leaving the message she quickly curled up into a ball and cried even more tears that she didn’t know she had left.

She cried for what felt like hours but was probably only about ten minutes before Crimson Bug showed up. He didn’t say anything and only pulled her into a hug, allowing LadyNoir to cling on to him as if she would plummet to her death if she let go.

After a few seconds she calmed down and sat up, careful as to not show her left cheek to her partner.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked, but she just shook her head.

“No. I just want you to hold me and whisper sweet nothings to me.” And that's exactly what he did, it was going so well, and then she had to laugh and ruin it, because in that moment the cut stretched causing more blood to seep out of the wound, and caused her to wince in pain. Without warning Crimson Bug grabbed her chin lightly and pushed her head around so he could see the left side and he growled.

“Cerfull Bug. You’re making me want to growl so I can prove my growl is more fierce.” She smiled hoping he won't ask about it but she was wrong.

“I’m gonna kill him so bad for what he’s done to you. How can you just let him do this to you. He’s hurting you in both physical and mental ways.”

“Because even when he does this,” She waved her arms over her cheek. “I still love him. I still want him to acknowledge me and my existence. I still care about him. I just wish he loved me back.” With that she ran. She didn’t want to see the disappointed look on his face as she said that. Because she knew she wasn’t supposed to love her father after what he does to her but she still does.

Once at the house she ran to the bathroom, grabbed a first aid kit and stitched up her wound. She was glad that she's dealt with stitching herself up now. Something tells her that stitching up her cheek as the first ever wound to stitch wouldn’t be so easy. Once done she put on a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed. Sleep washed over her like a warm bath, and for the first night in two weeks she had a proper sleep without waking up in the middle of the night. It was probably due to how tired she’d been over the weeks.

***

She got ready in record time and dashed out of the house and waited for the gorilla. She was glad that her father hadn’t had the time to find something to shout at her about since she got ready so fast. The only problem with getting ready so fast is that she always forgets something and that something would cause a tidal wave of revelations for one Adrian Agreste.

When the gorilla finally pulled up in front of her she all but hoped into the car. If he noticed something wrong with her cheek he didn't say anything.

When she finally got to school hundreds of pairs of eyes turned towards her and then turned to each other and began to whisper to the person closest to them. She didn't think anything of this since for all she knew Lila could have told another lie and it spread to the whole of the school so lifting her chin higher into the air she walked as gracefully as her father had taught her and climbed up the steps and made her way into class.

She watched, with a small pang of sadness, Alya and Lila leaning into each other and whispering quickly to each other. She wished that she could go back in time and just try and do something different but she brushed that thought under the rug just as soon as it appeared and walked to the back of the room and took her seat.

Everything was going fine for the first three hours of class but when she got up with the rest of the class Alya stood in front of her and looked as if she was going to confront Marinette about something. Her eyes widened and instinctively she turned her left cheek away from Alya not thinking about the people behind her. "Hey Girl. I know we're not friends anymore but what on Earth is that on your cheek?" She realized then that if she noticed the cut it either meant she didn't put enough concealer on or she forgot to put it on all together  
"Oh so you're going to act concerned now? But you won't when you know Lila's listening to you." She was getting angry now. Lila had left class on the second lesson claiming to be "ill" and had to leave. And now that Alya had no one to speak to she was going to bounce back to her as if she'd never called her a spoiled rich kid. You knew she never cared about you. Why are you surprised now? Okay she was getting really annoyed at herself for always thinking of stuff she didn't want to think of. "If you have to know how I got this.? She said, waiving her hand around her cheek. "It was my ex-boyfriend." She hated how she could lie to Alya but not Chat. 

She was about to say more but someone grabbed her arm. She heard Alya gasp before trying to pull her phone out of her pocket quickly. But then she was being dragged out of the class window and someone wrapped their arms around her waist and she was flying across rooftops. 

At that moment she didn't need to know who was holding her. "What the Hell, Crimson Bug?!?" She shouted angrily as she was placed on top of Adrian's balcony. "You can't just take me away from school. Especially when I'm talking to someone." She was about to say more but she realized that Bug wasn't listening to her.

"I'm gonna kill him." Was all he said before dragging her into Adrian's room. Before she could scold him about braking, and entering he muttered out his de-transformation phrase.

She squeaked, in protest before covering her eyes so as to not see who's behind his mask. "He knows who you are, brie. Why else would he say 'I"m gonna kill him'?" Plagg said grumpily.

"What?! How?"

"Isn't it obvious kitty? I saw your cut in class when you turned your cheek towards me. As soon as I saw it I snuck out of class and ran to the bathroom before transforming and snatching you from Alya." 

"Wait… you said that I turned my cheek towards you in class…" behind her hands Adrian could tell her eyes were going wide. "Oh." Was all she said before finally removing her hands. He was right, her eyes had gone wide. "Adrian." Was all she said before in taking a breath of air. "So remind me that in the near future to always make sure to cover up my wounds and to never turn my cheek towards blonde teenagers in my class."

"Well. I'm glad you didn't cover it up today." Adrian said, voice full of anger. "Now I know just who to kill." Before she could say anything Plagg decided that now was a good idea to speak up again.

"If you plan on killing him, let me know. Bri over here," Plagg said waving his stuby arms in front of Marinette "won't let me. So if ever you do plan on killing him, know that my cataclysm is free to use on him."

"PLAGG"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how bad the ending is. I kinda got bored towards the end and I also couldn't decide how to make the ending better


End file.
